Look After You
by LifeIsJustAGame
Summary: Louis is very stubborn, especially when it comes to being ill. Harry hates Louis' stubbornness and just wants to look after his best friend. Who's right in the end? Larry Stylinson One Shot.


**_Title: _**_Look After You__  
**Fandom: **__One Direction__  
**Rating: **__T for slashy fluffiness  
_**_Pairing: _**_Larry Stylinson/Lourry  
__**Words: **__2,078__  
**Summary: **__Louis is very stubborn, especially when it comes to being ill. Harry hates Louis' stubbornness and just wants to look after him. Who's right in the end? Larry Stylinson One Shot.__  
**Authors note: **__This was a prompt I got, but Tumblr was being stupid so I ended up writing it like this :/ I absolutely love it and (after Tumblr deleted my post TWICE and I had to write the whole bloody thing out THREE TIMES) I couldn't stop writing because it was such a cute and brilliant prompt! Hope you like it! _

* * *

"Louis, are you sure this is a good idea?" Harry sighed. Louis had really bad stomach cramps and had been feeling crap all day, yet he was still determined to do the interview that was scheduled to start in two minutes.

"I'm fine, Harry, honestly. Just-" His "reassuring" sentence was interrupted by a low whine of pain as he clutched his stomach in agony.

"Come on Lou, you're clearly not. We'll just cancel-"

"No!" Louis hissed. He glared at the younger lad with pain and determination and Harry could see he was fighting a losing battle. He sighed and placed his hand over Louis'.

"Come on Boo." Harry pleaded, resorting to using _the nickname_. Although Louis hated being called "Boo Bear" or "Boo" he had a particular weakness when it came to Harry. However, this time his stubborn side was winning. He shook his head furiously and stepped away from the younger lad.

"I'll be fine." Louis sighed and pulled his hands away from his stomach in a vain attempt to convince Harry that he was okay.

"Come on Boo, I just want to look after you. You'll just make yourself worse." Harry sighed and Louis just stubbornly shook his head. Harry reached up and moved the older boys' feathered hair out of the way so he could place a hand on his forehead. "Christ Lou, you're burning up! Come on, just-"

"Boys, get your butts over here now; we're starting." Liam yelled from across the room, too far away from where the two boys were arguing in the corner to see Louis' flushed cheeks or features contorted with pain. Louis shot the youngest lad one final glare before carefully making his way over to the line of purple chairs set up for the interview. He slid into the one furthest away from the interviewer (closest to the door) and tried to wipe the pain from his features. Thanks to his school acting career he was better at it than some and managed to fool everybody; everybody, that is, apart from Harry. The curly haired lad glared at his stubborn best friend and shook his head in frustration before perching on the chair closest to Louis. He shot him a look as if to say "I am _this_ close to taking you home" which Louis ignored and focused on not whining in pain. The rest of the band settled into the chairs- Liam in the middle, then Niall and finally Zayn- and all of them proceeded to introduce themselves and then answer the same, inane questions they were always asked. The bubbly blonde interviewer spent a good twenty minutes directing as many questions as she could at Zayn (_She so obviously has a crush on him… _Harry thought to himself after witnessing ten minutes of painfully obviously flirting that was **not** reciprocated by Zayn) and the rest of the band pretended to neither notice nor care. Well, Harry didn't have to pretend; he was too focussed on Louis. Every so often the smaller boy would shift uncomfortably in his seat and flex his fingers, obviously (to Harry) trying not to clutch his stomach in agony. Harry grew more and more worried by the second until he felt like he was going to explode. He'd always been protective of Louis, ever since they first met. He'd always said it was because Louis was smaller, almost more feminine, and definitely immature enough to need a protector, but Harry knew that was a lie. He knew it was because he had really fallen deeply for his best friend. He knew it. Liam, Zayn and Niall knew it ("Only took you two bloody years to realise!" Niall had laughed when Harry finally stammered out those five incriminating words: "I'm in love with Louis".). Anne knew it. Jay knew it. Heck, even Simon knew it. The whole damn world knew it. But Louis didn't, and Harry wasn't going to lose Louis just because he couldn't keep his feelings in check.

"Are you okay, Boo?" Harry mouthed at Louis, regretting it instantly; he knew that within five minutes of the video being posted there would be pictures, gifs and god knows what else circling the internet. Louis nodded slightly, a look of furious determination clouding his usually-warm eyes, and Harry realised how much pain Louis was really in. Louis had grown paler and paler throughout the interview, yet Harry could see the sweat forming on the smaller boy's forehead and upper lip.

"So, Louis, you're dating Eleanor Calder, right?" The interviewer asked, eventually tearing herself away from Zayn.

"No, we split up a few weeks ago. We're still-" Louis stopped abruptly and Harry panicked. Louis took three shaky breaths and then absentmindedly clutched his stomach before continuing weakly. "We're still friends though."

"Are you okay there, Louis? You don't look so good." The interviewer laughed nervously. "You don't look so good" was an understatement; Louis looked like he could barely hold his own head up anymore, let alone continue the interview.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Louis smiled weakly and the interviewer turned, her attention once again focussed solely on Zayn. Harry turned to Louis and glared.

"You are so _not_ fine." Harry whispered. Louis started to quietly protest and then his eyes widened in panic and he let out a low whine of pain which did not go unnoticed. Harry panicked, his hands fluttering around Louis as he tried to work out how to help.

"Harry, I think I'm going to be sick." Louis whispered, clamping his hand to his mouth.

"Run to the toilets. Do you know where they are?" Harry whispered back. Louis nodded once before jumping up and bolting from the room.

"I'm sorry but Louis isn't feeling very well…" Harry said to the interviewer. He tuned out her answer and turned to the boys, silently communicating his worry and seeing it mirrored in their expressions. "Erm… I've got to go and see if he's okay." Harry jumped up and sprinted from the room, the interview slipping from his list of priorities to be replaced with "look after Louis". He quickly wound his way through the whitewashed corridors in search of the toilets.

"Lou, where are you?" Harry called out as he reached them, the unmistakeable sounds of sobbing and vomiting reaching his ears. He stumbled into the cubicle closest to the doors and was greeted with a sight that made him grimace; Louis was on his knees over the toilet bowl, crying and emptying his stomach as he clutched at his heaving stomach. Harry instantly dropped to his knees, his legs both side of Louis', and fitted his hips and chest to the older boy's back in an attempt to support him. Then he reached forward and grabbed Louis' hand, rubbing his other over Louis' stomach in an attempt to soothe him. "It's okay, Louis; I'm here. It's okay." Harry whispered reassuringly as Louis retched. He had spent many a morning holding his older sister's hair back as she puked after a night out with her Uni friends, so Harry wasn't particularly fazed by sick. When the Louis finished he sagged back into the body behind him, his weakness overpowering him. Harry used some tissue to wipe Louis' mouth and then turned him round and pulled him into a hug.

"Better now?" Harry whispered as Louis wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"No. Take me home?" He whispered and Harry nodded.

"Okay. Can you walk?" Harry pulled the smaller boy to his feet and then caught him as he swayed. "That would be a no. Alright, hang on." He picked Louis up and gathered him in his arms and then carefully carried him out of the cubicle. "Don't puke on me. Just go to sleep, okay? I'll take you home now."

"Mmm'kay." Louis muttered weakly and Harry grimaced at how light Louis was and how easy it was to carry him. Louis had been in pain and being sick all of yesterday as well but Harry had not seen him vomit that violently. _Why does he have to be so bloody stubborn? _Harry sighed to himself, so distracted by watching Louis for signs of pain or vomiting that he nearly bumped into Liam.

"Whoa- oh my God is he okay?" Liam gasped anxiously.

"Shhh. He's asleep… I think." Harry muttered, stilling for a moment so he could feel for movement. He could feel Louis' cold breaths against his neck and sighed. "Yeah, he's just asleep. We need to get him home though."

"Okay. Niall and Zayn are in the car, let's go." Liam shot one more anxious look at Louis' petite frame before heading for the doors.

"You're gonna be okay, Lou. It's probably just food poisoning or something." Harry muttered, more to himself than Louis' sleeping form, as he carried the smaller boy out to the car. He instantly tightened his arms around the boy he had fallen for as the cold air hit them. "I'll look after you, I promise."

* * *

"Here we go." Harry whispered as he carefully laid Louis down on his bed in their shared apartment. He then proceeded to rid Louis of his shoes, socks, skinny jeans and typically stripy shirt until he was left in just his Superman boxers. In any other situation Harry would have laughed, but right now he was too worried about Louis being sick again. He left the room and grabbed a wet flannel, a glass of water and the bucket that they kept in the bathroom for situations like this (or nights where they were particularly hammered…). When he returned to Louis' room, the suffering boy was curled up on his side and clutching his stomach. Harry placed the water and bucket on the bedside table and then carefully rolled Louis on to his back. "Here you go, Boo." He whispered as he used the flannel to wipe some of the sweat from Louis' forehead. "I'd give you some paracetamol or something for the pain but you'll probably puke it back up…"

"S'okay." Louis murmured. "Just leave me to die…"

"You're not going to die, Boo, don't be so melodramatic." Harry teased. He helped pull Louis up into a sitting position and gave him the glass of water. "I think it's just food poisoning from the Chinese we had the other night. You'll be okay tomorrow."

"I hope so." Louis sighed, handing the water back and sliding back down onto the bed.

"Do you want me to help you brush your teeth or do you want to just sleep?"

"Just sleep." Louis muttered. Harry helped him under the covers and then made to leave.

"Don't leave me." Louis muttered weakly, but he may as well have shouted it. Harry's heart pounded in his ears as he turned to face his best friend.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to just sleep so-"

"If you don't get over here now I'll puke in your favourite converse…" Louis murmured.

"Charming." Harry laughed as he took his shoes and jacket off. He carefully slid under the covers and wrapped his arm loosely over Louis' small waist. The older boy tugged weakly on Harry's hand, yet he understood completely; he scotched closer so that he was pressed against Louis' back and tightened his grip on Louis' waist. "The bucket's on the floor, okay? If you're going to be sick then just poke me, okay?"

"Way to ruin the moment, Haz." Louis laughed weakly and Harry blushed.

"Shut up and sleep, you. You can bog off if you think I'm playing nurse tomorrow too." Harry lied. He knew full well that he'd play nurse for the rest of his life if it meant that Louis was being cared for.

"Charming." Louis huffed. He entwined his hand with Harry's, sending the younger boy's heart into a frenzy.

"Sleep." Harry leaned over and pressed a feather light kiss to Louis' cheek and regretted it instantly, wondering if he had gone too far. Louis just sighed contently and shuffled closer, if possible, to the body behind him.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Louis muttered sleepily.

"You're welcome." Harry whispered. He waited until Louis' breaths evened out to whisper "It's only because I love you." He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to envelop him, even though it was only five o'clock in the afternoon. He was teetering on the edge of sleep when he heard four little words that filled him with hope and promise.

"I love you too."


End file.
